


Jake Peralta and the Deathly Hallows

by amyscascadingtabs



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, major Harry Potter spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyscascadingtabs/pseuds/amyscascadingtabs
Summary: Amy comes home from work to find Jake shedding tears over a certain book. Contains major spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.





	Jake Peralta and the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:**

> This cute little drabble was inspired by a tumblr post by @jonahsimms, the fact that today is International Harry Potter Day and the fact that Brooklyn Nine-Nine and Harry Potter are the two things I've been most obsessed with in my life so far. Enjoy!

Amy has gotten used to coming home to surprises on the days when she’s working and Jake has off. Her energetic boyfriend is notoriously bad with boredom, and in the short month they’ve been living together she has already come home to a bunch of various surprises. The time he tried and actually succeeded in baking a chocolate cake is her favorite thus far - cleaning the kitchen after may have taken forever, but the cake was genuinely one of the better ones she’s ever had.

(“That’s only because you can’t cook”, Jake had argued. “Your judgement is obviously clouded.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t taste”, she’d argued back. “My judgement is clear as day and this is a damn good cake. Please make it again.”

“Nope”, he’d grinned, feeding her another bite. “One-time wonder.”)

 

Today’s surprise doesn’t make her quite as excited as the cake did. Today, she enters the apartment to the unmistakable sound of someone crying. 

“Jake?” She practically rushes into the bedroom where the noise is originating from. “What’s happening? Are you okay?”

He’s laying on the bed, blanket wrapped around him while he glares angrily at a thick book in front of him she recognizes all too well.

“Oh. You’ve been reading Deathly Hallows.” 

“ _ Why did Fred have to die?? _ ” He grabs the book as if intending to throw it across the room before he realises it’s not his own copy. “And  _ Dobby _ ! It’s not fair!”

“Don’t forget about Remus and Tonks.”

“Ugh! Don’t remind me!” He groans, burying his face into the nearest pillow. She sits down next to him and bites her lip attempting to keep herself from laughing. While she detests seeing him cry in any setting, she’s been through this herself. And seeing him so emotionally invested in her favorite novels is simply downright adorable.

“Hey, it will be fine. Just don’t think about Hedwig, or Sirius, or Dumbledore.”

“Now you’re just being rude!” 

“You got me. Have you been reading all day?” She presses her lips to his cheeks, kissing away the remaining tears.

“Since breakfast. What time is it now?”

“Almost eight in the evening, babe.”

“Wow. I really need to get a time-turner.”

“Actually, time-turners are riskful and complicated and should only be put in the hands of those who can truly handle them. I’m not exactly sure you would count.”

“First you make me read all these books and now you’re insulting me when I’ve finally learnt the references?” He shakes his head, faking annoyance. “Unbelievable.”

“If it helps, I really am proud of you. Hey, I cried too when I first read them. The chapter where Harry talks to Dumbledore in the not-quite-heaven-place? I was weeping throughout the whole thing. Plus the part where everyone thinks Harry is dead.. and before, when he understands he has to die for Voldemort to…”  Reminiscing upon the memories of her favorite novel is making her own eyes tear up. Jake scoots over to make place for her as she lays down next to him, the book discarded at their feet. 

“These books are breaking my heart”, he says in a weak voice. “But they’re amazing. Thanks for making me read them.”

“Well, you did actually start reading them out of free will. Because I love them so much, if I recall correctly.”

“I kind of only did it so you’d be proud of me. Then I discovered they were actually good for real. Look at me! I finished them all! I spent a  _ whole day _ reading!” She shakes her head, but the smile on her lips remains.

“I’m so attracted to you right now.”

“Figured you’d be.”

 

Amy really tries to complain about how she’s tired after work and how they both need to go eat dinner and watch Property Brothers before bed. Her boyfriend reading Harry Potter is just too powerful of an aphrodisiac, and it’s near impossible not to let herself get distracted by Jake. He seems to have forgot all about the sorrow caused by a certain author’s merciless killing of house-elves and twins now, pressing kisses along her jaw and neck and eventually chest when she lets him slowly unbutton the dark blouse with magenta flowers she wore to work today.

 

They eat dinner late that evening, deep in conversation about everything from how crazy the name Albus Severus is to why Voldemort didn’t use a common everyday object as a horcrux.

“He could have used a simple fork and hidden it in a drawer somewhere and no one would have ever found it. He really should’ve thought his plan through better.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t have been nearly half as badass as a snake. A snake, Amy! Come on! He has a reputation to live up to!”

 

She orders him a belated Christmas gift that night when he’s not looking; a Gryffindor scarf in the same style as her Ravenclaw one. The look in his eyes when he opens the package a few days later is strikingly similar to an ecstatic child receiving the gift they most wished for on their birthday and it is all Amy never know she needed in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Kudos and comments are always super appreciated and feel free to check out some of my other work if you want.


End file.
